Coffee time with the killers
by MrMadMask
Summary: A short, tiny little story about our beloved (or not) killers, trying to enjoy their few hours of liberty. P.S: First story, just for fun, enjoy.


The fire was crackling, as the killers were enjoying their few hours of free time. Between a trial and the other, the entity would eventually lose interest, leaving every damned soul trapped in that place with some "liberty".  
In that time, everyone could do whatever they wanted, from enjoying themselves in conversation or go scavenge for some interesting loot. It was after a long scavenge that the Wraith, in company of the Shape, found something new, never appeared before, but apparently used in the past.  
Meanwhile, at the killer's campfire, the others were passing time with what they've found.  
The Trapper was working wood, making small survivor statues that would be eventually be thrown in the fire; the Hillbilly was trying to read a journal; the Nurse was examinating what remained of a medikit and the Hag was experimenting some new symbols, sometimes toying with a weird bag.  
The Hillbilly threw away the journal and asked: " **Hey Myers, found anything interesting today**?"  
The Wraith and the Shape (Michael Myers) just appeared from behind a bush.  
" _You know that someone doesn't like talking here_ " whispered the Wraith, with his hushed voice.  
He was holding a metal container, a small and cold metal container.  
"Wait, is that a coffeepot?" Observed the Nurse, leaving the medikit to himself.  
" _It apperas to be_..." answered the Wraith, misteriously. "Does someone know how to use this?"  
"Sorry, I have only made tea in my old life." Said the Nurse, with a drop of sadness.  
" **Well, might as well try**..." Said the Hillbilly, trying to grab the coffeepot, but the Wraith quickly put it out of his range. "Says the one that cannot even read a journal!"  
" **Hey! I have already made coffe in my life, y'know**?"  
"Really?" Gasped the Nurse.  
" **Well, I didn't make it GOOD, but**..."  
" _As I was saying_..." told the Wraith, clearly annoyed. " _Myers, have you got some experience with this_?"  
The Shape denied silently.  
"We're at a dead end now..."  
"I can make coffee, you idiots." Said the Trapper, finally rising from his sit and leaving his works.  
"But there are two problems: we have no coffee AND we need something to keep this thing over the fire and not burn it like the Billy's journal".  
While the Hillbilly tried to save his lecture from the fire, everyone was thinking... "Well, having a lucky shot with this coffeepot, is a thing, and getting one of the missing objects might be possible, but what are the chances that we get everything at once?"  
Meanwhile, the Hag was hearing, and looked sospiciously at her bag. So she dargged it in front of the Trapper's view. He picked that up and, after reading what it said, exclaimed "This is a coffee bag! Apparently there's someone smart here..."  
" _Shut up_ " said the Wraith " _We still need something to keep it up_."  
" **Well**..." Whispered the Hillbilly.  
Everyone was looking at him: "Yes?"  
" **If I could borrow your weapons, I could**..."  
"Well, leave or double at this point." Said the Trapper, handing his cleaver.  
" _I hope this thing is fireproof_..." And so the Wraith gave the skull.  
After all of this, the Hillbilly could keep the coffeepot on the fire without making it fall.  
So, with some water and the coffee powder, they could finally enjoy their coffee.  
" _Was it worth it_?" Said the Wraith, looking at his cup.  
"We will see, i would say..." Told the Nurse.  
" **How are you going to drink, Doctor**?" Said the Hillbilly, laughing.  
"Shut up and drink your coffee." Answered the Trapper.  
"Thank you, Evan."  
"No pro-"  
A scream.  
The Entity had awoken again.  
But all the killers were there.  
Something... Someone new got there.  
And not with the best intentions.  
And so, the killer's mouths were closed again, by the Entity's curse, leaving them with nothing to du but start the hunt.  
Again.  
Again.  
And again.


End file.
